


[Podfic] Five Times Sherlock Fell Asleep in John's Arms by Accident and the One Time He Did It – Accidentally – on Purpose

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dreams, English Accent, Fever, First Kiss, Five Plus One, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Love, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Texting, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock notices that John keeps cuddling him to sleep and he rather likes it. But then John stops, and Sherlock has to result to schemes to make it happen again. Who falls asleep, who wakes up in who’s arms, and – most importantly – will there be a kiss in the end?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79





	1. One - The Cab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WillowGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Sherlock Fell Asleep in John's Arms by Accident and the One Time He Did It – Accidentally – on Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857900) by [WillowGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowGrove/pseuds/WillowGrove). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Willow, for your permission to pod this lovely wee story!   
> This will come out two chapters at a time, Monday, Wednesday and Friday.
> 
> Music: Brand New Start by Gareth Johnson

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [1 The Cab](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/1-the-cab/s-GVBp9emHS9i)

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [Five Times Sherlock Fell Asleep music Brand New Start](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/five-times-sherlock-fell/s-SIf15ktDseu)


	2. Two - The Chamomile

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [2 The Chamomile](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/2-the-chamomile/s-A9aPZErlMfj)


	3. Three - The Faulty Heating, the Disappearing Socks and the Orange… Frogs?

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [3 The Faulty Heating](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/3-the-faulty-heating/s-wpravR7F08z)


	4. Four - The Train

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [4 The Train](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/4-the-train/s-6IV6LDQ2xm4)


	5. Five - The Hospital

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [5 The Hospital](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/5-the-hospital/s-SkPPMVPqltT)


	6. Plus One - The Grand Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of another pod - thank you, again WillowGrove!
> 
> I only have one more for you that is complete and that is a single chapter one that I will publish on Monday. You may be happy to know that it's a glorious 13/4 hr Good Omens story that's just lovely.
> 
> Other than that, I'm continuing with the Crown of Thorns pod that is currently updating on a Sunday and doing the daily Johnlock Quarantine by wendymarlowe. I have two pods on the go that are WIP fics that haven't been updated in quite a while, so I'm just trying to be patient (!) and one that is recorded and unedited but in need of permission. I know the author is active in the fandom atm, so I don't want to publish without permish - they might not want me to do it but also not want to have to tell me that, (and that's ok)!  
> I'm half way through a potential professional job but again, that's up in the air right now because of becauses, but I want to be ready in case the call comes, ya know?  
> All that to say that I don't know quite when normal service will be resumed but hopefully within the next month. In the meantime, if anyone has any completed fics that they would like to recommend to me, please feel free to let me know. All I ask is that it's something that you LOVE and want to jump up and down and shout from the mountaintops about.

[Podfixx](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx) · [6 The Grand Scheme](https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/6-the-grand-scheme/s-OtTTai04jNv)


End file.
